kageroufandomcom-20200214-history
Red
Red is one of the aspects that exist in (and often outside of) Kano Jurgen's mind. He is a serial killer and rapist who first met Kano after he ran away from home and began hitchhiking . Red, who actually had his own body at the time, was in the freezer behind the convenience store torturing the female cashier Karen when Kano happened by. Their eyes met, just long enough for the woman to grab Red's gun and shoot him with it. His body died, but his soul(?) is stuck in Kano's body, which he wants it to himself. In book 2, Red made a bid to destroy Kano with a creature he made in Karen's image.http://www.electric-manga.com/24/18.html Fuuka slew the creature and foiled his plan, but he almost succeeded in driving Kano to kill him until Fuuka realized that he wanted it to happen.http://www.electric-manga.com/26/02.html She imprisoned him for a while, but as of book 4, we've seen him plotting with Tcaolin against the others as her Champion.http://www.electric-manga.com/41/15.htmlhttp://www.electric-manga.com/42/07.html Tcaolin calls him "James" - his full name is James Valentine Beethoven. Interestingly, Kano is incapable of recognizing Red when seeing him from the outside. Appearance Red looks a lot like Kano, only with red eyes, a bloody wound on his left cheek, and a much more punk sense of style. Sometimes Red has a tattoo of a flaming dragon on his arm.http://www.electric-manga.com/29/06.html In the flashback showing Red in his original body, he is depicted as a silhouette with short red hair, red eyes, and a baseball cap. Recently Red has gotten taller and filled out into a more adult male body, but he is still recognizable as an older facsimile of Kano. His trademark facial scar has disappeared since his meeting with Dark. Personality Red is a dry, sarcastic sadist. As a rapist and serial killer, he enjoys the suffering of others and in particular has a grudge against Kano for getting him killed and taking his soul. He likes to torment Kano with his memories and to goad him to anger. Red seems to want nothing less than to be the sole owner of Kano's body and yet is willing to drive Kano to attempt to kill him. He is arrogant, prideful, and likes to tease Cho lecherously. That said, he seems uninterested in making any sort of move on Cho even though he was willing to try to rape Fuuka when she foiled his plans in Hell.http://www.electric-manga.com/25/06.html Despite all of these horrible character flaws, Red is willing mostly to play along with the role of Champion -- especially when he gets to kill someone. Cho regards him as a terrible person but a valuable ally in a fight. Apparently, Red was probably a bit of a nerd before he became a serial killer. A former classmate remembers him as "the quiet guy on the yearbook staff," and he makes a reference to fantasy author Michael Moorcock's Elric novels when told that he would need to seek out a magical sword to fulfill his duties as the Champion.http://www.electric-manga.com/19/12.htmlhttp://www.electric-manga.com/06/07.html Notes Category:Characters Category:Males